Property
by Kakashis-First-Kiss
Summary: Orochimaru and Kabuto get in a fight. Who will comfort him? Really crappy summary, it's not nearly that mushy. OroKabu, KimiOro, SasuOro. That's right, I said SasuOro.


Orochimaru lay quietly, simply admiring his favorite as he slept. Kabuto's silver hair spilled over his shoulders, and his muscles were loose and relaxed. The boy didn't stir as Orochimaru ran a hand down his side, nor did he wake when the sannin swung his feet over the side of the bed, pushing the covers back. He pulled a robe over his shoulders and leaned over Kabuto. "Wake up," he murmured, gently shaking the boy. "Come on, pet…it's seven A.M."

Kabuto groaned as he turned onto his side, the sheets catching on his legs and coming down to reveal smooth, softy curving hips. "Is it really?"

"Get up," Orochimaru said quietly, straightening. He wrapped a sash around his waist and walked out of his bedroom to the small kitchen in his rooms and began to hunt for the can of coffee he was sure he had in here…somewhere.

"Under the stove."

Orochimaru turned to the doorway, where Kabuto was standing, looking tired and sleepy eyed. "Thank you, Kabuto," he said, fishing out the coffee. "Black?"

"It's the only thing heavy-duty enough to wake me up," Kabuto replied. He had pulled on a pair of pants and tied back his hair.

Orochimaru nodded and set the can on the counter. "I'm not even going to bother looking for the-"

"First cabinet on the left."

Orochimaru sighed, but kept hunting anyway.

"Kabuto, I don't know _what _I would do without you."

"Neither do I, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto replied, still bleary-eyed. Orochimaru smiled and set the coffee maker for two cups. "I'd probably get along, but barely."

A smile teased at the corners of Kabuto's mouth. "No, you wouldn't," he said teasingly.

"You're bordering on insolence, Kabuto," Orochimaru warned. Kabuto smiled.

"Maybe I am."

Orochimaru turned back to the row of oak cabinets mounted on the wall and opened the first one.

"Second to the right."

Orochimaru wordlessly opened the said cabinet and took out two cups to use for coffee. Kabuto sat down at the table and propped his head up on his palm. "I am so dead."

"Think about how I feel," Orochimaru said tartly. "_I_ was fucking _you_."

Kabuto nodded. "Exactly."

Orochimaru smiled and placed his hand in Kabuto's silver hair. "You are really something, you know that?"

Kabuto smiled. "I know."

Orochimaru gently planted a kiss on Kabuto's lips, leaving him sitting at the table. Kabuto's cheeks gently flushed at the affection he knew only he could ever get from his master and he ducked his head, put on the spot.

Orochimaru came back and handed him a cup of black coffee. "You want to eat something?"

"Not really," Kabuto said slowly. "My stomach's a little…"

Orochimaru nodded and took a sip of coffee. "I know. Well, I am hungry, so I will go digging around in the refrigerator and hope I find something edible."

Kabuto smiled. "Why don't I just make you something?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I want you to get some rest."

Kabuto put his head down next to his coffee and exhaled. "I only wish it was that easy."

Orochimaru felt a sudden pang of sympathy towards his most loyal servant. He worked so hard, and barely got anything in return. He had given himself completely to Orochimaru, and the snake sannin asked so much of him…he had never, even once, asked Orochimaru for anything, ever. Orochimaru slowly ran his hand through Kabuto's silver hair, feeling how soft it was. As always; Kabuto kept himself almost unthinkably clean. Kabuto looked up and Orochimaru cupped his face in his hands, carefully lifting his lips to his own. Kabuto groaned and leaned into Orochimaru's kiss, taking comfort from his master's presence. Orochimaru smirked into Kabuto's mouth; he was as willing as always to give his master whatever he wanted. Orochimaru subtly pulled back.

"Come on, Kabuto, you need to get going."

Kabuto nodded and drained his coffee. "Okay."

Orochimaru stood and took Kabuto's wrists in his hands, then carefully pulled him up. "All right, come here."

Kabuto stood with an effort and slid his arms around his master's waist to hold himself up. Orochimaru looked down in concern, then leaned down and put his arms around Kabuto's back and shoulders. Kabuto felt himself being lifted and carried away, and all of a sudden, the only thing he could see was black.

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto woke up several hours later in a soft bed. Sheets covered his body and a pillow was underneath his head. His hair had been untied again, but he still wore the pants he had put on earlier.

"Well, finally!"

Kabuto lifted his head to see a female with shocking orange hair sitting across from him on the bed. She wore an impish grin, and her brown eyes danced with amusement as she slid a hand under Kabuto's hair, against his cheek. "Rough night?"

Kabuto slowly sat up, fingertips caressing his sinuses. "Huh?"

"You disappeared in here last night, and…well, I heard things."

"Tayuya, you-!"

The orange-haired flute player pressed her hand to Kabuto's mouth and shushed him. "I won't tell if you heal my cramps for a month with no complaining."

Kabuto sighed. "Make that three weeks and you have yourself a deal."

Tayuya grinned and hefted Kabuto's body up by the shoulders. Kabuto felt his body stretch after sleeping so long. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Only about two P.M."

"What?!"

All of a sudden, Kabuto was _very_ awake. "Aw, man, Orochimaru-sama's gonna kill-" He abruptly stopped, remembering that morning. Tayuya's grin spread.

"Yeah, he sent me to watch you and make sure you slept. He said he was giving you the day off to do whatever you wanted."

Kabuto flopped back against the pillows. "No question what I'm doing, then" he said, turning onto his other side. "Goodnight."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto ended up sleeping another two hours, and no one bothered him for that amount of time. Orochimaru would check on him every so often, but the boy was always asleep when he looked in on him. Finally, at four in the afternoon, Orochimaru came in and sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Kabuto's shoulder.

Kabuto awoke immediately.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" he asked, sitting up. Orochimaru smiled to himself. The dark circles under Kabuto's eyes were gone, and he seemed much more awake and alert.

"It's four o'clock," Orochimaru said softly, helping Kabuto sit up. "You'd better get up."

Kabuto nodded and swung his feet over the side of the bed. "Ugh, how long was I out?"

Orochimaru smiled visibly and turned slightly. "It's four twenty-seven now, so do the math."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "I was out all day!"

"You needed it," Orochimaru reassured him. "I fed Manda myself, I took your place training with the Sound Five and I found a couple people to cover for you in the infirmary. Most of the snakes are being hosed down after training, and they are all being fed. Did I forget anything?"

Kabuto reached up and slid his arm around his master's neck. "One thing."

Orochimaru's smile broadened. "Of course," he murmured, leaning over. His lips brushed Kabuto's and his raven hair fell into Kabuto's silver hair, shining like the feathers of a mourning dove. "How could I forget?" He gently kissed Kabuto, pulling him into his chest and running his hands over his servant's lean body. "There," he said smugly, satisfied. "Is _that _all?"  
Kabuto smiled shyly and ducked his head. "Yes, that's everything. Oh, did you find the papers-?"

Orochimaru nodded and rose, robes swirling around his legs. "Yes, I took care of that. The experiments were…?"

"Moderately successful," Kabuto began. "We achieved about 60 of what we wanted to achieve, which is very good for the first try. You usually only get up to 25 on the first try."

Orochimaru nodded. "Keep trying until you get 100. We desperately need this."

Kabuto nodded. "The notes were a bit messy, could you read them?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Without problem. There were a few smudges, but other than that, they were very neat. Why?"

Kabuto shook his head and slid his glasses up over his nose. "No, sometimes late at night I get a bit careless…"

Orochimaru handed the boy his shirt and sash. "No, the notes were fine. Thank you."

Kabuto stood slowly, stretching his muscles. "Thank _you_," he said, accepting the clothes. He pulled the shirt over his head, tied the sash around his waist, and walked to the kitchen. "All right, I'm getting a little something to eat and then heading out. I'll probably go to the infirmary first, then I'll check on the pets…"

Orochimaru nodded. "Clean yourself up and then do whatever you have to. I'll take care of anything else."

Kabuto tied his hair back and stepped around Orochimaru to the door of the bathroom. "I'll only be a minute."

Orochimaru nodded again and opened the door to his room. "You know where to find me. I suppose I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Hai."

OOOOOOOOO

Kabuto slipped quietly into the near-silent medical ward. It was as silent as a tomb, the eerie quiet shattered only by the occasional drip of a faucet or the sound of people moving about overhead.

"_Yakushi Kabuto!!"_

Okay…forget silence.

Kabuto sighed and slipped a vial into a cabinet. "What, Tayuya?"

"Kabuto, get the _hell _over here!!"

"Snake problem?"

"No!"

"Menstrual problem?"

"No!!"

"Orochimaru problem?"

"Oh, just get the fuck up here!"

"Jiroubou problem?"

"_Get up here if you know what's good for you, retard!"_

"It's a Jiroubou problem."

"Kabuto!"

"I'm coming, Kidomaru, what happened?"

"Don't question me, just come!"

"In a minute!"

"Kabuto, I need you!"

"So does the rest of the world, Jiroubou!"

"But Tayuya's being mean to me!"

"Tayuya, knock it off, I'll be there as soon as possible!"

"_Now, _Kabuto!"

"Kidomaru, I'm working on it!"

"Kabuto, where are you?"

"Sakon, I need a minute!"

"Get up here now!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto!"

"Kabuto, now!"

"Kabuto!!"

"_Kabuto!!!"_

"_Everybody shut up!!!"_

"Kabuto, what are you shouting for? Never mind, just help me."

"Kimimaro, currently I am wishing I had as many bodies as Kidomaru has arms, so sit tight for a minute and I'll be right there, I'm handling dangerous chemicals and testy females right now!"

"Dangerous chemicals, my ass! Get up here!"

"Kabuto, _now!!"_

"Kabuto!"

"Orochimaru-sama, I-"

"Consider your position before you respond!"

Enraged and exasperated, Kabuto shouted, "Consider what I could slip into your food before anyone yells at me again, I am dealing with explosives, so everybody _shut the fuck up!"_

"…"

"You're joking…"

"Kabuto, _get up here now."_

"Orochimaru-sama, do you want the whole place to go up in smoke? I didn't think so!"

"_Now, Kabuto!!"_

_Okay, six rounds of rat poison in each plate and we're good to go._

"KABUTO!!!!!"

"I'm coming!"

Kabuto sighed and stashed the rest of his experiment in the secret compartment he had cut out of the counter and sealed the opening with chakra. He grabbed a container of pills, a bottle of suspiciously green fluid and another bag altogether and catapulted out the door.

"Kabuto-oh there you are."

"Tayuya, eat two of these every day you're menstruating and you should be fine. Where's Jiroubou?"

Tayuya shrugged and popped the top off the bottle of pills. "Dunno. He ran after you yelled at us. And by the way, I think Orochimaru-sama just killed something." Tayuya's petite, upturned nose crinkled. "It smells like fried snake and dead ferret."

Kabuto sighed and kicked open the door. "Do not bother me for the next hour or so, I will be dealing with an angry sannin."

Tayuya didn't answer, as she was chugging water to wash down the pills. Kabuto almost ran over Kidomaru in the hallway.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"Depends on what 'it' is, Kidomaru," Kabuto gasped, panting from the long run.

Kidomaru's eyes narrowed. "Duh, the web stuff?"

"Oh, right." Kabuto pulled out the green fluid and shoved it into Kidomaru's hands. "Have fun with that, right back, don't bug me I'll be squashed like one in no time."

Kabuto sped down the hallway towards Sakon's room, praying he would be there and make life easier. Sure enough, the double-headed male was there, contentedly chewing up an apple.

"Where?"

Kabuto tossed him a syringe and just as quickly turned around and started running again. "Don't ask for anything else, I won't be able to get it," he threw over his shoulder. He found Kimimaro in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Kimi, the salad is in the drawer on the right. And here are your calcium supplements. If you want to watch Orochimaru-sama flatten me, don't bother, I'll be dead already. Thanks, bye!"

Kabuto continued flying down the hallways in search of Orochimaru. He was most likely in his room, although he could be training, but maybe Manda-

"Oof!"

"Klutz! Get up!"

_Found him._

"Don't-!…even…ask…"

Kabuto and Orochimaru had collides; or rather, Kabuto had run headlong into Orochimaru, but only Kabuto fell. Orochimaru delivered a swift kick to the boy's ribs, but he took it like a defenseless animal. "Consider the poisons I have in my possession before you kick me again," he muttered, trying to push himself to his feet. A smirk crossed Orochimaru's face before he kicked the boy again, knocking him back down, then hauled him up by the hair. Kabuto gasped with pain, but allowed his master to push him into the wall.

"You do realize the trouble you're in, little fool? I give you some leeway for one day-one day! - And this is what I get? Well, I can assure you it's not happening again!" Kabuto yelped at a strong punch to the gut, and slid down the wall at his release. As Orochimaru moved to hit the boy again, he abruptly stopped inches from Kabuto's face.

The glint of a kunai shown in the medic's palm.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and smiled. Frankly, he was amused. "Oh, you want to go down that road? Fine."

Kabuto nodded and spat out a mouthful of blood. "Yeah…yeah, I do."

Orochimaru smiled and pushed up his sleeve. "Well, then, insolent little pup, I'll just have to educate you on challenging a sannin." He swept a bit of blood across the swirling tattoo on his forearm and began the seals necessary for the Summoning.

_Crap!_

Blue chakra flamed along Kabuto's arms as he dove forward, aiming for Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the medic's bold charge, faltered in a seal-

The edge of Kabuto's palm clipped Orochimaru's shoulder.

Orochimaru froze for a moment; shocked that Kabuto could actually land a blow, even a glancing one. A look of shock crossed his face, just before he collapsed on his side, panting. A smirk ghosted Kabuto's lips as he strode towards his master, who lay on the floor, trembling and fighting to move.

"So, challenging a sannin is bull, huh?" He slid his hands under Orochimaru's head and carefully slid him into his lap. "Too bad." Standing, he dumped Orochimaru back to the floor.

"Next time, think twice about your lungs before you kick me without reason."

Orochimaru shuddered, completely giving out before his servant. "Kabuto…did you…feed Manda…this afternoon…like…you said…?"

Kabuto smiled. "Peanut butter."#

Orochimaru let his head fall to the concrete floor in defeat. _Dammit, I'm screwed. That damn snake is gonna eat me._

OOOOOOOOO

Kimimaro heard a thud from all the way down the hall and was instantly worried.

He stuck his head out the door, checking for anything unusual. But then again, Otokagure was unusual in of itself, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to look for…

Well, Orochimaru bleeding sure was a phenomenon.

Kimimaro slid into the hallway, slowly kicking the door closed behind him. "Orochimaru-sama?"

Orochimaru looked at Kimimaro with clear murder in his eyes.

"I'm going to die."

"Kabuto didn't feed Manda?"

"And he punctured my lung and then kicked me. And left."

"Sucks for you."

"Damn right it does. Now get over here and help me."

"Oh, how does it feel, being the one abused and-?"

"Just get over here, you little-!"

"_OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"I am screwed." Orochimaru sighed and braced himself against the wall, halfway to his feet. "What, Manda?"

"_I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Orochimaru sighed again. "You can eat Kabuto and Kimimaro if you want."

Manda growled and broke through the wall. "I can't find either of them, and _Kabuto was supposed to feed me!!!!"_

"But Kimimaro's right-"

"No he's not. Turn around, dumbass."

Orochimaru groaned. "He left didn't he?"

"Sure did," the enormous snake growled. "And _I want my lunch!!"_

"Find Jiroubou, he's fat enough and he's stupid."

Manda snapped his jaws and his tongue slid in and out of his mouth. "Sannin taste better."

"How would you know, there are only three of us and you haven't eaten any."

"Damn you."

Manda disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Orochimaru in a spectacular coughing fit. He held his hand over his mouth and coughed, sinking down to his rump against the wall.

"This sucks."

"Kimi-" Orochimaru stopped to give one last hack, and he found blood dripping down his hand.

"Orochimaru-sama, are you okay?" This time, there was a glint of concern in the boy's voice, and Orochimaru realized that, even though Kimimaro wanted to prove a point, his love for Orochimaru came first.

Orochimaru shook his head, coughing again, this time nearly vomiting.

"Don't try to stop," Kimimaro said. "You'll choke." He crept closer and pulled Orochimaru into his chest. "Should I get Kabuto?"

Orochimaru shook his head, opened his mouth to speak, and coughed again. Kimimaro pulled his hand away from his mouth and looked at the blood.

"Orochimaru…sama…"

Pounding footsteps brought Kimimaro's attention up momentarily.

"Sasuke-kun! I am so glad you-"

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling next to Orochimaru. "I saw the snake and heard-"

"Never mind," Kimimaro said impatiently. "Hold him while I find someone to take care of him. Don't let him move-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sasuke said impatiently. He pulled Orochimaru away from Kimimaro and shooed him away. "Hurry up, this is Kabuto's jutsu-"

Sasuke sighed as he realized he was talking to Kimimaro's quickly receding back. "Hold still," he muttered, letting Orochimaru lay back against his shoulder.

"And if I say no?" Orochimaru gasped, trying to breath.

"I'll make you," Sasuke said crabbily. "And besides, you can't even struggle against me, so just hold still and make it easy on us both."

"I thought I was," Orochimaru bit back. "I haven't moved yet."

Another cough shook the sannin's body, and Sasuke gasped at the blood pouring from Orochimaru's hands. He took Orochimaru's hand in his own, and ran his tongue across the bloodied palm.

Orochimaru shivered.

"Sasuke, stop it."

Sasuke ignored his master as he continued to lick Orochimaru's hand clean. "What's wrong?" he whispered, kissing the palm. "Don't like it? The little sneak never did this to you?"

Orochimaru shook his head and coughed again. "Sasuke, please."

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasuke's small pink tongue picked up the coppery essence of Orochimaru's sticky red blood. Orochimaru's muscles contracted in pain, and he twitched away from Sasuke as his tongue slid across a cut in his palm. Sasuke concentrated on the slice, making the snake sannin release a moan from deep in his throat.

Whether it was a moan of pain or pleasure was another thing entirely.

Orochimaru tried again to yank his hand away from Sasuke, but Sasuke again refused him and slipped his tongue into the wound.

"Sasuke, you'll pay for this," Orochimaru whimpered, snatching at his hand yet again.

"Says the bleeding man on the floor with a punctured lung," Sasuke retorted, placing a nip on Orochimaru's wrist.

A hiss escaped Orochimaru's throat.

"Sasuke, don't you dare-if you take advantage of me, you will die within the hour-"

"Come on, you don't like it?"

"No-" Orochimaru turned his face away to hide another cough. Sasuke released Orochimaru's hand, only to snatch up the other and slide his tongue along the newly spilled blood.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you-"

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke shot away from Orochimaru like a cannon and stood up. "Anything you need me to do?" he asked the fast-approaching team of medics.

"Yeah, just make him sit up a bit."

Sasuke's hands settled on Orochimaru's ribs and gently lifted his upper body. A young woman stepped forward and tipped Orochimaru's head back, searching for injury.

"I want him muzzled."

Orochimaru's eyes flashed.

"Relax, I was joking!" she said quickly. "You're okay, just don't-"

Her hand fell to the shoulder Kabuto had cut, and Orochimaru hissed and spat in pain. The girl jumped back in fear, away from the sannin.

Orochimaru started as Sasuke's hand covered his mouth.

"Now, and fast, I can't hold this tongue of his for long!"

The girl's hand descended to Orochimaru's shoulder again, causing the sannin to yank against Sasuke's hold. Green chakra glowed around the girl's hands as she struggled to repair Orochimaru's lung.

"God, what happened to him?"

"Kabuto did something," Sasuke replied, still trying to contain the deadly tongue that resided in Orochimaru's mouth. "Chakra scalpel or something, I don't know."

The girl nodded and enhanced the chakra flow. A searing pain in her arm almost broke her concentration, though.

"Someone get his hands."

Orochimaru found himself pinned to Sasuke's body as pain lashed out at him in all its fury, burning through his shoulder, depriving him of breath-

He was released.

Orochimaru slammed his body into the nearest person, breaking the only hold they had left on him. The medics jumped out of the way at Sasuke's shout.

"Get out of the way, he'll break your leg with that death roll!"

"Just get out of the way," someone yelled. "He'll sort himself out somehow!"

Orochimaru stood in the middle of a ring of fallen servants, panting, blood dripping from his fingertips. The sannin's breathing was ragged, but he seemed to have no difficulty.

For at least five minutes, no one moved.

"I hope that did it."

Sasuke found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Orochimaru's majestic body. Even after the beating he had taken from Kabuto, himself, and the entire healing process, he still managed to look…perfect, in Sasuke's eyes. The sannin's robes were stained with blood, and only about half of it was his own. He hair clung to his face, damp with sweat, and his skin was tainted the familiar essence of red Sasuke had learned to despise so much. Crimson spots adorned his raven-colored hair, and deep mahogany was dusted over the floor and walls where Orochimaru had been leaning. Fresh blood from Sasuke's passion and play slid down Orochimaru's hands, and Sasuke was forced to deny himself the crazy urge to lick it off. Orochimaru's chest heaved, his entire body shook-

He collapsed.

Directly into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke cradled his unconscious master in his arms and picked him up, using his chakra to bear the weight of the sannin in his arms.

"I'll take care of him," Sasuke said quietly. "I'll call you if I need anything."

The medics nodded and left, picking up their bags. On the way past him, the girl who had healed Orochimaru slipped a small pouch into Sasuke's hand.

"What's-?"

"Sedative."

OOOOOOOOO

Sasuke slowly put Orochimaru down on the soft surface of his bed and pulled the covers up over his inert body. He brushed the ebony hair from the snake's face, observing every aspect of his face. The curves, lines, and bones, the long jaw and the sloping cheekbones, the angled eyes and slanted nose and meticulous structure; Sasuke sighed. His master looked so beautiful covered in blood…

"Sasuke, what the _hell _are you still doing here?"

Sasuke started at Orochimaru's low voice. It slithered over his senses much like a snake slithered over ground: silently, smoothly, and deadly.

"Orochimaru-sama," Sasuke greeted, seeing his master's eyes open a bit.

"What happened?"

"When I find out, I'll be glad to tell you all about it."

Orochimaru sighed and drew one knee up in a forty-five degree angle to the bed. He bent his torso up somewhat to an acute angle, and he pressed a hand to his leonine-shaped sinuses. "Where's…Kimi…?"

"Kimimaro?"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, where is he?"

"I don't know, actually," Sasuke responded. "Do you want him?"

Orochimaru nodded. Sasuke stood up and went to the door, just as a knock sounded.

"Hn, perfect timing." Sasuke opened the door with a slight creak of hinges just beginning to rust.

"Sasu-bunny?"

"Kimi!"

Kimimaro pushed Sasuke aside and dropped to his knees at Orochimaru's side. "Orochimaru-sama!" he gasped. "Are you all right?"

Orochimaru leaned back against the pillow Sasuke had shoved under his head earlier and shook his head. A look of concern crossed Kimimaro's face before he raised himself up to sit next to Orochimaru's head.

"You needed me?"

Orochimaru nodded, and soon found himself being pulled into a small lap, against a warm chest, and embraced by the Kaguya. Orochimaru closed his eyes and let Kimimaro hold him, more for Kimimaro's comfort than his own.

"You're alive…"

"Of course I am, stupid. Did you honestly think a clipped lung could get rid of me?"

Kimimaro smiled and ran his hands over Orochimaru's back, feeling the small raised areas that were the vertebrae of the spine, and the curves arches that were the beginnings of ribs.

"Please tell me you'll be okay…"

"Should I lie?"

Kimimaro's face fell. "Then we're more alike than I thought."

"…Kimi, that was a joke."

"I know."

"I take it you don't care…?"

"…No."

Kimimaro smiled and let Orochimaru's body fall back to the mattress in a smooth ripple. Orochimaru's eyes were still closed, and he let Kimimaro do whatever he wished with him. He was in no mood to get into another fight. And Kimimaro wasn't even doing anything-

Except that.

Orochimaru hissed in warning as Kimimaro's fingertips grazed the flat surface of his stomach. Kimimaro smiled, but never removed his hand. Instead, it settled more firmly on Orochimaru's stomach, and Orochimaru found himself sucking in his stomach in an effort to shake off Kimimaro.

"Kimi…"

"Hn?"

"Knock it off."

A smile flitted across Kimimaro's lips as his other hand descended to Orochimaru's shoulder.

"Oh, don't you dare, I will-"

A kiss lingered over Orochimaru's lips.

Orochimaru started and pushed Kimimaro off of him, panting lightly and shivering. He turned his head away, somewhat in shame, and Kimimaro smirked.

"You're wonderful," he murmured, running his hands through Orochimaru's ebony locks. Orochimaru pushed him away with one hand and turned over, completely on his side now.

Sasuke's footsteps sounded closer and closer.

Orochimaru was then gently lifted into Sasuke's protective grip, away from Kimimaro. Orochimaru closed his eyes and let the Uchiha pick him up and carry him into the next room, his own bedroom, and place him in the middle of the satin sheets on his bed. Orochimaru sighed at the transfer of weights, and Sasuke smiled as he slowly drew the sheets up over Orochimaru's chest.

"I'll stay, if you want."

Orochimaru shrugged. "If you really want to."

Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Orochimaru, and began running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke was surprised; he had always gotten the impression that Orochimaru didn't really care what he washed with, as long as he was clean, but this was something entirely different. Orochimaru's hair was soft, even silky, and it had almost no tangles at all, and certainly no knots.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Sasuke said slowly.

Orochimaru opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sasuke. "If this is a stupid question, don't bother asking it."

"There is no such thing as a stupid question."

Orochimaru sighed. "Always have to have it your way, don't you?"

Sasuke smiled. Orochimaru was like a cat: picky about who he liked, had no scruples as to who he disliked, was something of a neat freak, a bit arrogant, certainly aloof, and he seemed concerned with his hair…

Orochimaru must have noticed the childish grin on Sasuke's face, as he asked, "What's so funny?"

Sasuke's grin only spread as he explained, "You're so much like a cat, it's not even funny."

Orochimaru turned back to face the ceiling. "You see the most amazing things in me, Sasuke," he murmured. Sasuke leaned down and planted a kiss on Orochimaru's jawbone, right underneath his ear. "Oh?" he breathed. "Well, I guess I can."

Orochimaru hissed in warning, but Sasuke ignored him and his tongue slid out to run down Orochimaru's throat. "You're hot," he said softly, caressing the other side of Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru groaned and leaned back.

"It might be the side effects of whatever those medics did…it's probably just a minor fever that will go away within the hour."

Sasuke pushed the robes off of Orochimaru's shoulders, and his tongue traveled across the sleek collarbone in Orochimaru's shoulder, leaving a shining trail. He smirked into Orochimaru's skin; he was as willing as he had hoped.

Sasuke's hands traveled across Orochimaru's pale stomach, causing the sannin to gasp and shrink away. Sasuke smiled and began trailing gentle kisses down Orochimaru's neck, searching for a sensitive spot. His hands brushed Orochimaru's lower abdomen, and the snake raised a leg in warning. Sasuke pulled away smoothly and continued searching Orochimaru's neck.

"Sasuke, get off now."

Sasuke deepened the kisses over the area he had just been nipping at, thinking Orochimaru had reacted to that. Sure enough, underneath Sasuke's lips lay a small scar, no doubt from a battle, and Sasuke pressed his mouth to it, producing a groan from his master.

_Ha. I DO have power over you._

"Sasuke, I'm warning you-"

"Orochimaru-sama, please, just cooperate."

"_Get off."_

Sasuke pressed his lips to Orochimaru's, effectively silencing the sannin. Orochimaru, startled, jerked backwards and tried to roll out from underneath Sasuke. But the genin refused him, sliding his hands around Orochimaru's face, holding the sannin to him. Orochimaru was forced to endure the kiss.

Finally, Sasuke broke away, panting and smirking. Orochimaru's tongue shot out, wrapped around Sasuke's neck, and yanked the teen down to him.

"You're an insolent little child, you know that?" he gasped, still trying to regain his breath.

"Of course," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "But I'm not giving up so easily."

Orochimaru hissed and shoved his knee into Sasuke's stomach, then used it as leverage to flip the pair of them over as one.

"You are not fucking me," he said slowly. "Under any circumstances."

"Yes, I am," Sasuke murmured, running his hands through Orochimaru's hair. "You've never been topped, have you?"

Orochimaru gave no answer.

"I've been _dying_ to be your first," he said softly, caressing Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru started and tried yet again to slide away from Sasuke, but to no avail. _Damn, he can make me move…!_

A smirk spread across Sasuke's features as he felt Orochimaru lurch underneath him, and he moved his lips across the sannin's neck, searching again for the sensitive scar running parallel to his Jugular vein. Finding it, he pressed his lips to it, extracting a breathy moan from Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-"

"Shut up."

Orochimaru recoiled as if slapped, and he turned away from Sasuke. "Well, then, I guess you won't be-"

Sasuke seized Orochimaru's shoulders and yanked him back into his chest, holding the snake close enough to his body that Orochimaru could hear Sasuke's heart beating strong underneath muscle and bone. He rested his head against Sasuke's chest, and the genin smiled in victory.

"I own you."

Orochimaru didn't bother giving in. For now, Sasuke could fuck him. He could always punish him later.

Suddenly, the clothes between them were too great a barrier. Sasuke's hands moved to Orochimaru's hips, easing down the pants he had on and pulling off his shirt. Orochimaru felt Sasuke flip him back over, and he didn't bother resisting anymore. Sasuke took that as permission and soon his and Orochimaru's lips were crushed together in a bruising kiss. Sasuke's tongue was invading his mouth, and again Orochimaru offered no protest.

Sasuke pulled back from Orochimaru's mouth and moved to his shoulders, hands reaching down to the sannin's inner thighs. Teeth scraped along Orochimaru's paper-white skin, and he gasped as blood rose to the surface. Sasuke rested his mouth against the fresh wound and began licking the blood off. Orochimaru groaned in pain; it wasn't fair to make him bleed and suck at it at the same time. It hurt more. Sasuke slid his tongue into the wound, causing Orochimaru to arch his back with the pain.

"Sasuke, be gentle," he scolded.

"Not any way in hell," Sasuke responded, and he nipped again at Orochimaru's shoulder. Sasuke's hands drew long scratches over his sides and inner thighs, and Orochimaru felt once again the sting of pain that meant Sasuke was drawing blood.

"Sasuke, don't-" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasuke raised his upper body a bit and moved back on Orochimaru's body. Sasuke pulled one of Orochimaru's legs over his shoulder and gently kissed the tender skin of his inner thighs.

Orochimaru gasped and flinched away as Sasuke bit him, hard. A large bruise rose to stain Orochimaru's white skin purple, and blood seeped slowly from the wound-the place that had just been kissed. Sasuke coated his fingers in Orochimaru's blood, using the rest of the time to thrust his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth again.

"It's your first time, so this will probably hurt."

"Just…move…!" Orochimaru panted, breathless with the pain.

"Fine," Sasuke replied, moving his hands to Orochimaru's passage. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Orochimaru felt Sasuke slide the first finger in, and he gave off a small whine of pain. Sasuke waited, then asked,

"Okay?"

Orochimaru made no response, so Sasuke continued, forcing in the second finger. This time, Orochimaru moaned and arched his back, pain flashing like fire over his senses. It hurt, it hurt like all hell, but it at the same time, it almost felt good…

A third finger was added, and Orochimaru was tempted to tell Sasuke to stop. Sasuke spread his fingers apart, stretching the sannin to make it easier on them both later.

"Shhhhhh, quiet," Sasuke murmured, stroking Orochimaru inside and out. "Relax, and this will hurt less."

"Easy for _you_ to say," Orochimaru gasped, breathing fast and labored. "_You're _fucking _me!"_

"Exactly," Sasuke purred. Orochimaru's breathing slightly slowed, and Sasuke pulled his fingers out.

"All right," he said softly. "I think you're ready."

And, without giving Orochimaru time to adjust, he plunged in.

Orochimaru could feel the boy pounding him mercilessly, and he let out a small cry of pain. It hurt, it really did! And Sasuke knew just how to strike him, to make him move, to make him scream in agony…

Sasuke settled for a moment on Orochimaru's stomach and tenderly set his mouth on the sannin's forcing him to calm down. "Quiet," he repeated. "You're causing yourself more pain."

Orochimaru chose not to respond.

Sasuke pulled back again, and this time he thrust even harder into Orochimaru's body, decided he liked the pace, and kept going. Orochimaru whined in pain, but didn't resist.

Sasuke took Orochimaru's hips in a firm grip, holding him down as he started pounding him again. Orochimaru felt lips pressed to his, silencing his screams of pleasure and pain. Sasuke pressed him down, forcing him to feel every ounce of pain he was given-

Sasuke groaned, releasing into Orochimaru at the same time.

For several minutes, Sasuke only lay there, collapsed on top of Orochimaru, unwilling to pull away from him just yet. Orochimaru's breathing slowly returned to normal, and Sasuke waited until it had to kiss the side of his face lightly and whisper,

"You're wonderful."

Orochimaru squirmed underneath him, and Sasuke pulled back, wrapping Orochimaru in the sheets. As he was pulled into a small lap and pressed to a bare chest, he realized Sasuke hadn't even broken a sweat. _Dammit, why am I so weak…?_

Sasuke saw the look on Orochimaru's face and smirked. "You're wondering why you are so vulnerable to me."

Orochimaru sighed. "Does it matter?"

Sasuke shrugged and turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's late," he said quietly. "Sleep. I'll be here for you."

Orochimaru nodded, and Sasuke set him down against his pillows. There was a slight shift in the weight as Sasuke lay down next to Orochimaru and pulled the sheets up over both of them.

Orochimaru blacked out.

OOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Orochimaru woke to someone shaking him.

He slowly opened his eyes to Sasuke leaning over him, fully dressed and ready for the day. "Kabuto's whining," he said when he saw Orochimaru's eyes open. "You better get up and deal with him."

Orochimaru groaned. "Pants."

Sasuke picked them up off the floor and handed them to Orochimaru. Orochimaru pushed back the covers, stood, and pulled them on.

"What's going on today?"

"Nothing much," Sasuke said absently. "I think you have to train with Kimimaro, but I can always do that for you."

Orochimaru nodded and found his shirt and robe. "Thank you. Anything else?"

"Tayuya's daily fights with Jiroubou, Kidomaru's webs falling apart, Sakon and Ukon fighting, and Jiroubou needing more food than any other creature on earth?"

"I mean anything out of the ordinary-ah!"

"You'll be feeling that for about a week or two," Sasuke said dryly, watching his master flinch as he dressed. "Or you can find someone to heal it, but I doubt you want to admit you got fucked by your servant."

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke. "You certainly are a nasty one."

Sasuke's smirk only broadened. "You belong to me, now," he said. "In every way."

Orochimaru's glare got harder. "I swear, Sasuke, you are insane."

"No, I just own you."

Orochimaru sighed. "Being stubborn again, mm?"

Sasuke shrugged and kissed Orochimaru as he passed. "No, I just know my property."

Orochimaru could not argue.

**A/N: Wow, that was long! I just thought Orochimaru had never been topped, so why not have Sasuke screw him? Please review, I want to know if this was a piece of crap! By the way, DancingDragonBlaze, I wrote this with you in mind, since you love OroSasu. Well, now it's SasuOro. Enjoy!!**


End file.
